minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Human
Humans are an intelligent bipedal species native to Minecraftia. Since their arrival in the Minecraftian galaxy, humans have advanced and spread across hundreds of worlds, and formed alliances with many different species. Types of Humans In Earth's early prehistory, humanity had been divided into multiple breeds or subspecies, such as the Neanderthals and eventually the Homo sapiens species. By 40,000, much of the humans in the Milky Way were divided into multiple subspecies and mutations, mostly due to various environmental and possibly supernatural factors within the Imperium of Man. The Minecraftian Union itself contains a few different subspecies of humans. Player ]] Players are one of the most common types of humans within the Union. Their physical appearance, as well as their genetics, is very similar to that of the Milky Way's ''Homo sapiens, ''with some genetic distinction. Their intelligence is surprisingly superior to that of villagers and some inhumans, to the point where they are usually entrusted with leading military operations. Most inhumans and perpetuals fall under the "player" category. It can be assumed that most, if not all, Corpus members are in fact players. Villager The villagers are the second most common type of humans. They entered their current state when they chose a life of peace, as opposed to their hunter cousins, the players. Many villagers chose vegetarian lifestyles, thus forcing them to regress to a simpler state. Villagers, surprisingly, have much larger gene pools than players, and were able to reproduce quickly. Players took this to their advantage, using villagers to breed the players' children, thus allowing both breeds to quickly multiply, being able to fully populate worlds within a matter of centuries, or even decades. As a result of their crossed genetics, it is not uncommon for all-player families to birth villagers, and vice versa. Inhuman ]] Inhumans are a younger subspecies of humans introduced in the early years of the Notch-Herobrine War. A blue-skinned species of aliens known as Kree experimented on multiple humans, attempting to use them as weapons in a war. The Kree planned for the inhumans to dominate Minecraftia, and plotted a quick takeover. However, the United Human Government quickly stopped the Kree experiments, though they showed the Inhumans some form of mercy. The phenotypes for inhumans may vary upon terrigenesis. Most inhumans rarely change appearance at all, while others exhibit traits not shown by normal humans. Inhumans are given with special abilities when their locked gene is activated with a substance known as terrigen. Many inhumans were employed by the Union as super-soldiers and special ops agents. Terran The terrans are the descendants of convicts exiled from Earth approximately 2.3 thousand years after the Notch-Herobrine War started. With the use of cloning technology and access to large amounts of frozen egg cells, the terrans rose into the billions within a few centuries. In the waning millennia of the Notch-Herobrine War, their population had risen into the trillions, though many of them were destroyed, leaving them in a state similar to that of the 26th century. Though extremely similar to players and humans from the Milky Way, terrans show some genetic distinction due to their rather aberrant ancestry. Nevertheless, they appear to be fully human, with no signs of inbreeding whatsoever. Tenno The Tenno are a relatively young subspecies of human native to the Origin System. They are human children of the ancient Orokin Empire who have received special abilities from an extradimensional plane known as the Void. While many humans would rather face their enemies in person, the Tenno make use of biomechanical surrogates known as Warframes, to prevent being physically injured or killed by their enemies. The Union has long considered reaching out to the Tenno, though many members of the War Council are concerned that the Tenno are deriving their powers from the Warp, and that they may be in league with the Ruinous Powers. However, no evidence has linked the Void to the Forces of Chaos whatsoever. In 22000, the Tenno, along with every human colonist in the Origin System, were extracted and admitted into the Minecraftian Union. Astartes Astartes, or Space Marines, are the Union's most elite warriors. Recruits are placed through difficult training and after each stage receive an organ implant using the gene-seed of their chapter's Primarch. However, the process of creating a Space Marine has left recruits sterilized, male and female alike. The Union continues to try and solve this issue. Grineer The Grineer are a faction consisting mainly of degenerate clones. They were originally designed this way by the Orokin to ensure their loyalty. Following the fall of the Orokin Empire and the scattering of humanity across the Origin System, the Grineer could only survive and reproduce via mass cloning. Following the Tenno Extraction in 22000, the Origin System's entire population, save for the Grineer, Corpus, and Infested, were evacuated and emigrated to various Union worlds. As a result, many Grineer and Corpus regiments began spreading to other star systems to exact their revenge on the Union. Orokin The Orokin were the sole rulers of the late Orokin Empire within the Origin System. They were the most powerful caste of the time, standing above both human and Grineer. While they seemed to be human themselves, the Orokin boasted a physical beauty that was unlike any other, and were genetically immortal. They were ultimately destroyed when the Tenno had supposedly turned against their masters. The ultimate fate of the Orokin is still mostly unknown. Some Origin system colonists believe that there may be a live population of Orokin somewhere in the asteroid belt. Besides myth and legend, the Orokin are believed extinct, with the Tenno being the only link to them. Perpetual The term "perpetual" refers to any player with immortality, followed by possible superhuman abilities. Perpetuals are rarely birthed, and it is unknown what specifically activates the perpetual gene. Few perpetuals are known to have existed, and even fewer are known to currently exist. Herobrine and Notch were 2 of the earliest known, if not the very first, immortal humans. Most known perpetuals had been born during the Notch-Herobrine War, though very few survived, most notably Notch, leader of the Union, and Lairobrine, Herobrine's clone progeny and founder of Lairocorps. At some point after 22000 AS, Jim Raynor revealed himself to the Union, thus revealing that he was indeed a perpetual. History Arrival in the Minecraftian Galaxy The human species first originated on Earth at least 10 million years before the Notch-Herobrine War began. Humanity was able to quickly advance and even accepted the Precursors' Mantle of Responsibility, though this was later taken by the Forerunners. Almost 8 million years later, 1 thousand of these humans were taken by one of the surviving Precursors, and sent to a world in the Minecraftian galaxy where they would prosper, should the Milky Way fail. These humans were left on their new homeworld will no technology and only their wits about them. Growth as a Species With their low numbers and limited genetic variability, some humans had to blend various minerals and substances to master the art of sorcery. This allowed for them to increase their genetic variability and avoid hazardous inbreeding. Many of these former mage priests would be deposed and forgotten, though a few endured. As humanity grew, many began to spread to new lands and form their own factions. One particular group chose rather simple lifestyles, and regressed into simple beings known as villagers. The Mob Wars In the many hundreds of thousands of years of human history, many human groups encountered multiple new species, later known as mobs. One of the first of these species were the creepers, a hostile species that would explode on contact. Minecraftia was also dominated by billions of zombies, commanded by a vile Hive Mind. A group of knights managed to find this vile intelligence and destroy it, sending the zombies into mishap, turning pack against pack, and drastically reducing their populations. Several miners from a mining village stumbled across an underground chamber that housed hundreds of Nether-mobs, including ghasts, zombie pigmen, magma cubes, wither skeletons, and blazes. Some of these mobs would randomly attack various human settlements and city-states, though a few would occasionally rally under the banner of a more powerful being. The Union of Notch In 0 BS, a being known as Herobrine rallied millions of mobs under his rule. Herobrine's brother Notch managed to unite most human civilizations at the time, thrusting Herobrine into the void. As time passed, Herobrine would eventually return, and once again turn his attention to humanity. The Union of Notch began to develop industrial technology, and had to change their name to the official United Human Government. Expansion into the Sol System With the growth of various new industrial and technological innovations, Minecraftia's environments were affected by horrible pollutants and excess greenhouse gases. The Citizens Council officially legalized the use of redstone, which unlike most other energy sources could last forever. Measures were taken to reduce the amount of greenhouse gases in the atmosphere, and the planet quickly recovered. During this time, an alien species known as the Kree had genetically modified a group of humans with their own genetics to create the first inhumans. The UHG quickly managed to put down a large inhuman rebellion, though were completely unaware of the Kree presence on Earth. The Kree quickly fled, and many of the remaining inhumans found some form of mercy from the UHG. In a few short years, their race was fully integrated into the UHG military. In 2000 AS, the UHG sent 10 of their best soldiers to the moon, in an attempt to colonize it. However, they soon discovered that the planet's gravity was too weak to hold an atmosphere, and chose to colonize Mars instead. In only 5000 years, humanity had built a small empire across most of the Sol system, a single faction composed of countless billions of souls. Galactic Expansion Although humanity would not utilize slipspace travel until the 9th millennium AS, there was some extrasolar travel achieved by humans. Hundreds of thousands of humans would exit the Sol System via comet jumping. Comet jumping is a method of interstellar travel in which a ship grabs onto a massive stellar object, such as an asteroid or comet, and many of these objects make random warp jumps to nearby star systems. Some pioneers would not survive, but most managed to settle surprisingly habitable worlds in nearby star systems. Though they could now live separate from the UHG, they sometimes found themselves in even greater challenges. Some of the newly settled worlds contained various ecosystems filled with life that proved a challenge to the settlers. Some settlers would be forced to build orbital stations to avoid the perils of living on a harsh new world. Some of these colonies lost their modern technologies and reverted to pre-industrial states, often technologically and sometimes even culturally backwards. Some colonies were assaulted by aggressive aliens, whether they be invading a colony or the original inhabitants of that world. To worsen matters, comet jumping is often last resort space travel, and Warp jumps across star systems are random, meaning that any settlers seeking to attach their ship to a stellar object and return to Minecraftia would either be stuck in the strange system or, even more terrifying a thought, being taken to another unknown and completely isolated star system. In the end, only a small portion of these colonies were able to survive up until they were rediscovered during the Forceful Crusade. With the development of the redstone drive in 8000 AS and the Type M-31 Barrage Cruiser, the Citizens Council ordered the immigration of tens of billions of people to various star systems. After a few centuries, most, if not all of these fringe worlds violently broke away from the UHG. After a few hundred more years of waiting, the UHG launched their first large-scale campaign, which would later be known as the Forceful Crusade. Both the UHG and the new Minecraftian Confederacy participated in this campaign, claiming various human worlds for themselves, by force if necessary. As humanity continued to advance, Herobrine's forces were able to reverse-engineer some of the advanced technology, utilizing it in their conflict. During this time, Herobrine's mobs would conquer hundreds or even thousands of worlds and destroy countless billions of lives. During this time, humanity discovered the existence of various alien species, including the Eldar, protoss, and the Kig-Yar. While various members of the War Council, including Notch, wanted peaceful relations with the aliens, the Citizens Council forbade all contact with extraterrestrial powers. The Confederacy itself rejected the idea of peace with aliens, and even became hostile towards certain species. Notch-Herobrine War During the war, Herobrine's mob armies killed billions of humans and aliens, even resulting in the extinction of the H'minesh and the near extinction of the Eldar. The 3 main human factions at the time had various differing viewpoints; the United Human Government favored civilians more than soldiers, and often mistreated their military; the Confederacy focused most of their efforts on their millions-strong military and seldom focused on civilian and humanitarian efforts; and the United Villager Coalition was an all-military organization bent on instigating villager rebellion across human space. Notch, angered with the state of the very species he tried so hard to unite, instantly deposed the corrupt Citizens Council, and sought peace between the 3 factions. Unlike the UHG, who would send millions of soldiers to die without remorse, or the Confederacy, who would abandon entire colonies to their enemies, or the UVC, who favored the villagers over the rest of humanity, Notch favored every human life, and would often mourn the loss of entire platoons of innocent men and women. Notch provided terms for a faction where all branches of humanity would benefit. The 3 corrupt factions merged into the Minecraftian Union, a massive, pure faction that would defend all humanity as well as the rest of the galaxy. With the cruel Citizens Council disbanded and the Confederacy's xenophobic regime completely dissolved, humanity could finally form an alliance with alien species. Many of these species, including the Terrans, Protoss, Zerg, Tau, and later the Covenant, gladly accepted Notch's offer. In a few short millennia, the Minecraftian Alliance destroyed Herobrine's armies and ended the war. Factions In addition to having fought various supernatural and alien enemies, some humans may end up fighting one another in addition. During the first half of the Notch-Herobrine War, humanity was vastly divided. Even into the present day, where much of humanity is governed under one banner, independent human factions still exist. Known Factions Union of Notch The Union of Notch was an early confederation formed by Notch and a large portion of the human race during the mob wars. As time passed, and new technology was developed, the UoN turned into an established government known as the United Human Government. United Human Government The United Human Government, or UHG, was the official name for Notch's original Union of Notch. Thinking it primitive to be led by some immortal, Notch was deprived of most of his authority and the Citizens Council was founded. At the head of the Citizens Council sat the Supreme Chairman of Humanity. The UHG favored civilians more than soldiers, and would often mistreat military personnel or even have them placed in custody for no clear reason. Minecraftian Confederacy The Confederacy was founded by the inhabitants of the Hexis system, after they had violently broken away from the UHG. Believing the UHG to be weak, the Confederacy focused heavily on their military efforts, and would often neglect or even oppress billions of their citizens. The Confederacy had also followed a plutocratic government; in most cases, the wealthier had more access to advanced technology while lower-class civilians did not. United Villager Coalition The United Villager Coalition was one of the first breakaway human factions. During the Age of Solar Expansion, the UHG often oppressed villagers, and would seldom allow them to join the military. As a result, many villagers broke away and based themselves on Charon, having developed a hatred for players. Like the Confederacy, the UVC focused heavily on their military efforts, though instead of a plutocratic nation, the UVC was led by their highest military commanders. Many villagers only had access to advanced technology if they joined the military; it was not uncommon to find entire UVC planets where the inhabitants lead simple lives with no advanced technology at all. UVC Remnants When the Union was formed, much of the UVC willingly accepted Notch's offer. However, a few thousand individuals did not agree with the terms, and formed their own factions that follow the exact same principles as their predecessors. Corpus The Corpus is a small, yet highly advanced organization that specializes most in their countless security proxies. These can range from their crewman soldiers to robotic platforms such as MOAs and Ospreys. It is unknown how and why humans join the Corpus. One such theory is that they are forcefully taken and indoctrinated against their will. Or, many crewmen may be mercenaries seeking profit. Since they began to reach out to various parts of the galaxy, it has raised much concern that the Corpus could interfere with or even halt galactic commerce. Grineer The degenerate clones known as the Grineer seek 2 things above all else; 1) the Grineer seek to dominate the Origin System, and later the entire galaxy itself, and 2) the Grineer seek a cure to fix their genetic sterility. Since they began expanding to other star systems, the Union War Council has made it their top priority to instantly neutralize the threat of invasion. Orokin The Orokin were the dominant power of the Origin System for some time. The ruling caste of this human faction, known as "Sky Men" to the people of Mars II and Phobos II, boasted a physical beauty and immortality that exceeded that of normal humans. The Orokin society fell when the Tenno supposedly turned against their masters. It is unknown if any of the Orokin elite still live, and the Union is still unsure on how to act if they ever encounter any. Insurrectionists To this day, there are some humans that are absolutely dissatisfied with the Union. Many different insurrectionist groups may follow principles or ideologies of previously existing factions, including the United Villager Coalition or the Arcturus-led Dominion. The UVC Remnants and the Defenders of Man are considered insurrectionists. Many insurrectionist groups often associate themselves with terran mercenary organizations or Covenant deserters, usually Kig-Yar. Minecraftian Union The Minecraftian Union is by far the largest and greatest human faction in the Minecraftian galaxy, covering large territory inhabited by over 8 trillion humans. They represent humanity as a whole and act as the de-facto leaders of the powerful Minecraftian Alliance. Terran Factions The Koprulu Sector is dominated by 3 large terran factions: the Umojan Protectorate, Kel-Morian Combine, and the Terran Dominion. The Terran Dominion chose to represent their race in the Minecraftian Alliance. Before the Terran Dominion was founded, much of terran space was dominated by the corrupt Terran Confederacy, which had followed similar ideologies to the Minecraftian Confederacy. The TC fell in 2499 when the zerg swarm invaded their capital world of Tarsonis, courtesy of Arcturus Mengsk. Independent Colonies or Corporations A few million humans have peacefully chosen a separate life from the Union, inhabiting individual worlds often on the fringe of Union space. Notch chose not to force these worlds into joining, believing that he must respect their wishes. Many independent corporations exist outside of the Union, though they often work alongside the Union to maintain the flow of galactic commerce. Ostaran Empire The Ostaran Empire is an active human faction that became active sometime during the latter half of the Notch-Herobrine War. They were formed from the billions of human survivors left behind by the UHG and Confederacy, and brought together by former Confederate commander Randolf Ostara. The faction has since then adopted Ostara's surname as their official title. Seeming to resemble that of the various German factions of Old Earth, including the Kaiser's German Republic and the Third Reich, the military of the Ostaran Empire is no less fierce or hostile. Many of the Alliance members have deemed the Ostaran Empire extremely dangerous. Lords of Sorcery The Lords of Sorcery are a smaller faction that specialize in black magic and sorcery. Having rejected the usage of the Union's advanced technology and starships, the Lords of Sorcery are able to open temporary gateways to other worlds, thus allowing them to colonize other planets. They believe that humanity should go back to its old roots of sorcery, though the rest of the human factions prefer technological progress. The Lords of Sorcery have grown a typical hatred of the Minecraftian Union, and once attempted to attack an entire core world. This attack was immediately put down by the Mobile Infantry. Since then, the Lords of Sorcery have remained on the outer fringes of the galaxy, though some have vowed revenge on the Alliance for rejecting their ideals. Hallans The Hallans are a small, yet deadly, human faction that exist on the desert world of Halla. What makes them unique from most other human factions is that the Hallans have adopted a way of life similar to that of the Old West, while most technology is reserved by the government for their military. Instead of using large warships, Hallan cowboys are transported across the galaxy in groups of 10 within their own military transports. The Hallans are one of the most insignificant factions in the galaxy, numbering only in a few hundred thousand on their homeworld. For reasons unknown, they seem to hate the Union, the Alliance, and every other faction or race in the galaxy. Serin Corps The Serin Corps are an independent human faction that chose a life separate from the Union. However, they are one of the few independent human factions to maintain peaceful relations with them, and often call upon the Union for assistance. They dominate a few colonies outside of Union space, which have low populations of a few thousand or even a few hundred. This, along with a limited military force, has led the Union to believe that the Serin Corps is low in population, somewhere between 8 and 10 million. The location of their homeworld, believably named Serin, is currently unknown to the Alliance and any other faction. The Serin leaders have refused to reveal the location of their homeworld, and Notch chose to ask no more of it. It is even possible that the Serin have no official homeworld and that a majority of their population lives on board some unknown migrant fleet. Origin System Factions In 22000 AS, the Union sent over 1 million troops to the Origin System. It was here that they managed to save both the Tenno and all neutral human syndicates, leaving the Grineer and Corpus crippled. Many of these syndicates would later either be loosely affiliated with the Union or completely against it, but still completely free from the influence of the Grineer and Corpus. Steel Meridian The Steel Meridian, led by a Grineer defector named Cressa Tal, seeks to protect all that the Grineer would seek to destroy, including the Union. Some of the ex-Grineer soldiers in Steel Meridian went on to become soldiers in the Union's mobile infantry. Red Veil The Red Veil is one of the more violent and radical syndicates. Much like New Loka, they are very fanatical towards their beliefs, though instead of the "pure" human form, the Red Veil saw the Origin System as their prize, and now see much of human space as that prize. They would bring about order to the Origin System by fire and chaos if necessary. Though they have not attacked the Union as of yet, they have turned their attention towards some factions such as the Insurrectionists, the Umojan Protectorate, the Serin Corps, and the Ostaran Empire. They have, however, recently struck a crippling blow from an Ork WAAAGH! led by the notorious warboss Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka. Perrin Sequence The Perrin Sequence is an ex-Corpus syndicate bent on achieving order through peaceful commerce and trade. After their introduction to the rest of the galaxy, they began to contribute to the galaxy's flow of commerce and to delay the impending threats of the new Corpus threat. New Loka The New Loka syndicate is fanatical towards their belief that Earth II should be populated by the pure human form. However, their operations to reclaim Earth II have been halted due to the Union's quarantine of the Origin System. New Loka has not attacked the Union yet, though they seem to display some resentment towards human subspecies such as villagers, Tenno, Space Marines, and inhumans, which they often refer to as "mongrels" or "scum". Arbiters of Hexis While many of the Origin System syndicates see Tenno as ordinary warriors for hire, the Arbiters of Hexis see infinite potential within the Tenno and believe them to be near-divine beings. Ostrons The Ostrons are a peaceful, mercantile people that worship a being known as the Unum. They originally lived near the Orokin tower in the Plains of Eidolon on Earth II. Following their relocation out of the Origin System, they were given permission by the Union to colonize any world they chose. They currently reside on Minecraftia, in an area somewhat similar to the Plains of Eidolon. Other Some populations of humans have sided with other galactic civilizations, such as the Tau Empire. Some humans are also known to form cults that worship the Forces of Chaos, though these only number in the millions in the galaxy's few daemon worlds. Types of Human Worlds Standard World Standard worlds are one of the most common types of human worlds. Their numbers often reach into the billions and are somewhat similar to Earth during the 23rd century. Minecraftia and Mars are such worlds. Ecumenopolis An ecumenopolis is a planet covered entirely by urbanization. Many ecumenopolises have populations of at least 1 trillion, and are often the most advanced worlds. Revanscar is a Union ecumenopolis inhabited by over 2 trillion people. Fringe World These worlds are usually more recently settled than most core worlds, with relatively low populations and often small settlements. Most of the Union's outer colonies are fringe worlds, with populations reaching into the thousands. Simple World Simple worlds are independent human worlds that have very little or no advanced technology. They may be in a similar state to that of the middle ages. The Union often tries to reach out to these worlds, though many of the inhabitants had chosen these simple lifestyles. Many UVC worlds were simple worlds where the only signs of human civilization were small villages. Prison World Prison worlds, as their name suggests, are designated for criminal incarceration. New Folsom and Giatrix III are examples of prison planets. Agricultural World Agricultural worlds are utilized by humans to provide food for themselves and other worlds that cannot produce their own. These are only sparsely populated, and there may be very few large cities. Nevertheless, the inhabitants of these agricultural worlds are given unlimited access to advanced technology. Agricultural worlds can range from lush planets that grow crops and harbor livestock, to ocean planets where millions of fish can thrive to allow sailors and fishermen to make a living. New Abaddon and Agria are agricultural worlds. Mobile Infantry World The Minecraftian Mobile Infantry may sometimes base themselves on other planets. New recruits are often sent to these worlds to be trained by the greatest drill sergeants the Union has ever known. Fleet World The Minecraftian Union has a massive fleet consisting of thousands of warships. Sometimes, large portions of the fleets are stationed on particular worlds, such as Vanaheim I. University World Some Union standard worlds double as large universities and academies. Here, millions or even billions of people are educated in mathematics, scientific studies, or even stellar engineering. Many of the military's most gifted tacticians and star pilots have earned some form of degree on one of the Union's university worlds. Worlds such as Ludus, New Rome, and Docere are academic worlds. Political World Many of the Union's greatest politicians reside on these political worlds. These often serve as the major political centers of many different systems or even sectors. Worlds such as Parliament and Atlas are home to many of the Union's different political branches, including the First Parliament of the Emissaries. Minecraftia may be considered a political world due to it being home to both Lord Commander Notch and the majority of the Senate. Research Station Some planets have small research stations. Scientists may use these worlds to study local wildlife, or to keep dangerous specimens away from the large civilian populace. Witherus is a research facility that keeps the last Wither under heavy security. Resource World Resource worlds, or mining worlds as some are called, are used by various human factions and corporations for their vast amounts of resources and raw materials, including redstone. Some of these worlds may need to be split apart with planet cracker bombs in order to gain access to the resources. Valo III is one such world. Garbage World A few worlds in the galaxy were set up by the Union as garbage worlds, allowing for many galactic factions to send their trash to be crushed down and recycled. The atmosphere on these worlds is often filthy or even toxic, and acid rain may occur. There are no human settlements whatsoever, and the only humans on those worlds may be within freight ships that drop trash on the surface every single day. Lawless World There are some worlds on the fringe of human space that have no governing body whatsoever. The inhabitants of these worlds may serve well for criminals, mercenaries, and crime bosses to do as they please without federal interference. Refugees that hope for a better life may be sold into slavery or recruited by mercenary and criminal organizations. Nearly every planet in the Dezia system is a lawless world. Daemon World A daemon world, though rare, is a planet that has been twisted and transformed by the chaotic forces of the Warp and the Chaos Gods. Each of these worlds is ruled by a Daemon Prince, who can shape the planet to his or her liking. Daemon worlds may also have a population of human slaves and/or cultists, usually only numbering in the millions. Gallery Imperial human.jpg|An Imperial inquisitor of the Milky Way in the late 41st millennium Gue'vesa Marine.jpg|A Gue'vesa trooper of the Tau Empire Lord of Sorcery mage.jpg|A mage warrior of the Lords of Sorcery Confederate City.jpg|A Confederate general overlooks a slum-city from her apartment Category:Species Category:Minecraftia Category:Union Canon